Upbeat-Assassin-Zombie-Parkour Spy
Upbeat-Assassin-Zombie-Parkour-Spy (アップビート・アサシン・ゾンビ・パルクールスパイ Appubīto Asashin Zonbi Parukūrusupai)' '''is the main and only antagonist during Season 13 due to a lack of villain applications. He is a version of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout from another dimension. History In the alternate universe, instead of being born as a scout, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout was born as a spy. He was the coolest kid in school, all the hot babes wanted him, all the evil villains were good guys and he even had a stable relationship with Betty. However his entire universe was destroyed when Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout attempted to microwave one of the MacGuffin Muffins for lunch, sending waves of pure Muffin-based energy through time and space, causing the universe to dramatically explode for the duration of 3 episodes. Upbeat-Assassin-Zombie-Parkour-Spy was the only survivor, saved by his dormant Power Nuggets but stripped of his flesh. With his newfound powers and while remaining upbeat, he traversed the dimensions to find the one who brought his world to an end. And to pick up chicks. Personality Upbeat-Assassin-Zombie-Parkour-Spy is the polar opposite of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. He is generally cheerful, happy and otherwise never in a bad mood. Just about everyone likes him, and he becomes fast friends with the Scoutlings (save Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout), despite his undead appearance. Upbeat-Assassin-Zombie-Parkour-Spy also takes excellent care of himself and respects his elders. In battle, however, he fights with extreme levels of brutality and enthusiasm, all the while constantly encouraging his opponent between blows. This usually just makes the opponent angry and confused rather then perking their spirits up though, as seen in Episode 540 in his fight against Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. Powers & Abilities * ''Spykenn ''- The Alternate Reality version of Scoutkenn, Spykenn likewise uses Power Nuggets to perform powerful techniques. Unlike Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, Upbeat-Assassin-Zombie-Parkour-Spy can channel his Power Nuggets via encouraging speeches as opposed to screaming really loudly, which benefits his assassin techniques. * ''Ultra-Upbeat Mode -'' After powering up for 5 episodes straight, Upbeat-Assassin-Zombie-Parkour-Spy transforms into his final form to counter Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's Hyper-Edge Mode. The resulting battle lasted another 6 episodes before rigor mortis set in, and Upbeat-Assassin-Zombie-Parkour-Spy was rendered unable to move. The majority of the battle consisted of the two screaming, monologuing, and laughing at one another. It is still widely agreed to be one of the worst fights in the show. * ''The Belief in You that Believes in Me that Believes in You! - Upbeat-Assassin-Zombie-Parkour-Spy uses his powers in order to inspire his allies and boost their power level. This ability can also cause users of Scoutkenn to have their ears bleed from the influx of sappy, inspiring words. * Ultimate Metamorphosis Cosmic Charge Blast - Using the happiness and will of all the entities'' who perished in his home dimension, Upbeat-Assassin-Zombie-Parkour-Spy channels extreme power into his weapon (or fists) in order to vaporize his enemies. This ability has the power to obliterate planets as wiping out an entire timeline happened to kill a lot of people. '' Trivia * Upbeat-Assassin-Zombie-Parkour-Spy's first appearance was in Episode 27, just after Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout had randomly found a MacGuffin Muffin. He was hidden in the background under his Background Ocular Xistence device (commonly referred to as a box) made of pure cardboardium alloy. He went on to also appear in every single episode from then until his official appearance. * Despite his lack of lips, he is always smiling. Always. * He is always trying to make other people happier Category:Anime-only Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Spies